Life As We Know It
by AmAtEuR-10
Summary: Lily and James Story. Lily and James are best friends and they have a falling out. Later, James comes back to Hogwarts as Lily's professor! Rated T for possible future content.


_**A/N: This is my first ever story, and I had an idea and just wanted to try it out. It would be great if you would review and give me feedback, though I'm not going to try and force you. I'm unsure of whether I should continue or not though. **_

_**I've left Peter Pettigrew out of this story, because I don't like him. The story is in Lily's POV until later chapters (if I continue). I hope you enjoy it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except characters I made up and some of the storyline.**_

**Third Year**

"Lily, wake up."

Third year Lily Evans opened her emerald eyes slowly with a slight groan, only to be met by a pair of deep blue ones. Lily smiled at she realised it was her best friend, Paige Bryant. After making sure that Lily was awake, Paige sauntered off to finish getting ready for the day.

Their other friend, Ariana Johnson, was already dressed and waiting for them at the doorway.

"Come on guys, or we'll be late getting to Hogsmeade." Ariana urged her two friends.

Lily, Paige and Ariana were in their third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and therefore had only just gained the privilege of being able to visit the all-wizard village of Hogsmeade. As it was their first time, all girls were extremely excited.

They began discussing what they wanted to do first.

"I'd love to go and look around all the old buildings," Lily suggested, "you know, look at all the history of the village."

"You're so old fashioned Lilly. Sounds like a good idea though, and then we can decide where to go next. What do you think Ariana?"

"I like the sound of that too.."

"Oh would you three just shut up! SOME of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" Alyssa Turner and Josie Atkins where staring at the three girls with utter contempt.

"Doesn't look like it.." Paige muttered so that only her two friends could hear her, making Paige and Lily burst into giggles while Alyssa and Josie just glared.

Lily quickly got dressed, pulled her hair back with a thin headband, and applied a little mascara to her top lashes. She smiled at her reflection. Perfect.

After noticing that her friends had given up waiting for her, Lily she rushed out of the room after them. Her friends could be very impatient sometimes. Paige was Lilly's best friend at Hogwarts, but they couldn't look more different. Paige had long shiny black hair that cascaded down her back in perfect waves, thick curled eyelashes, and the bluest eyes Lily had ever seen. She was of a medium height and slim, but still had perfect curves, even as a thirteen year old. Needless to say, most boys at Hogwarts worshipped her.

Not that she let it get to her head. Paige was quite often loud, fun and flirtatious, but those who knew her best knew that she could also be serious and shy. She had a look of deep mystery about her, which made everyone want to get to know her better.

On the other hand, Ariana was also the opposite of Paige in the looks department. Ariana also had long hair – though hers was of a golden colour and naturally curled in soft ringlets. Her eyes were a mixture between Lily's and Paige's – they were a gorgeous turquoise colour that held an ocean of wisdom in them. She was tall, slim, and beautiful.

Her personality also matched her looks. She was quiet and nice, though Lily and Paige knew that she could be loud and confident around those she knew. She was loving and wise – she always put others first, and was always ready with good advice to those who need it. She was also very bright – though not as bright as Lily.

Then there was Lily. Lily's thin shiny red hair was straight with a slight wave through it. She had big emerald eyes that showed every emotion she was feeling, a perfect fair complexion, and soft red lips. Lily was also of medium height and also slim and curvy.

Lily was smart, loving, and usually sweet-tempered. She was the most brilliant student in her year, and was always quick to help others. However, she also had a temper – that only showed itself when she was extremely angry. Lily had loads of friends and was loved by everyone.

Needless to say, all three girls were extremely beautiful, which made all the guys love them, and all the girls envy them. But most girls couldn't help but love them aswell, (save Alyssa and Josie) as all three were extremely nice.

Lily reached the common room, and found her friends over by the fifth year Marauder boys. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to them. She snuck up behind a black-haired boy with glasses and stuck her hands behind his eyes. She opened her mouth to say "Guess who?" but the boy bet her to it.

"Hey Lily," he turned around and smiled at the redhead, "we've been waiting for you."

This boy was Lily's other best friend, James Potter. Sure, he was fifteen, and she only thirteen – but the two had lived on the same street since they were younger, and had been best friends ever since.

The other Marauders were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were the three most attractive boys at Hogwarts, and almost every girl in Hogwarts was in love with at least one of them.

James Potter had black hair that was always attractively messy, gorgeous hazel eyes, and glasses. He was the best quidditch player at Hogwarts and was chaser for Gryffindor's team. He was quite tall and just slightly lanky, as though he had grown a lot in a short space of time, and was also in great shape.

He was Lily's best friend, and loved by all the ladies, which meant that he was confident and cocky. He and Sirius Black were also extremely immature, and were always playing pranks. He went from girl to girl, only dating them for a short time, and never getting serious with them, though he was still careful with each girls feelings – he didn't like to hurt people.

Sirius Black was also extremely attractive – he also had black hair, perfect features and a body most girls would drool over. He had a charming smile that made girls melt, and was also confident and cocky (even more so than James). He also went through even more girls than James did; he didn't seem to worry too much. The only people Sirius really cared about were his best friend James, and Remus – girls were just for fun in his eyes. He was definitely arrogant.

Remus – though not as much so as Sirius and James – was also very good-looking, with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was the nicer of the three – also very smart, and had steady girlfriends. He cared a lot about others, and, like Lily, was always ready to help. He often had to get James and Sirius out of sticky situations – but he loved his two best friends and wouldn't have it any other way. He was also a werewolf – though only James, Sirius and Lily knew (Lily was very smart and just figured it out for herself), and James and Sirius had successfully become illegal animagi that year to try and make his transformations more endurable.

"Coming Lils?"

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts to see James looking at her, looking concerned.

"Of course." She playfully slapped his shoulder.

He grinned and winked mischievously.

"Ew James don't wink it's creepy"

He ignored her. "Race ya", he called before sprinting off.

Giggling and shrieking Lily followed, but as she was turning one of the many corners in Hogwarts, she slipped and fell. She cried out, and James came running back to her.

"You okay Lils?"

"I've think I've just sprained my ankle a little bit." She touched it and grimaced.

James bent down so that he was level with her, and tried to help her up. "Do you think you can stand?" He asked her, concerned.

"Yup." With that, she leapt up and took off, giggling and leaving a very confused James behind.

As she ran, she could hear James yelling after her "I'll get you Evans!" and giggled as she rounded another corner, and saw him running towards her.

"How-?" Lily's question was left unanswered as James tackled her and began to tickle her.

Lily couldn't breathe. "James… …Please… …Stop…" She managed to choke out between laughs, tears falling from her eyes.

But he was merciless, and only stopped when he was satisfied that she had been punished enough.

"How did you do that?" Lily managed to ask this time. "How did you just appear out of nowhere?"

James smirked. "You forget that I, little lady, am a Marauder."

And with that he took off again, leaving a very confused Lily on the floor behind him.

_**A/N: So that is the first chapter! Leave a review if you like, telling me whether I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
